mrhmilsimtools_arma3_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod overview and features
MRH Milsim Tools is a mod aimed at expanding the possibilities of scenarios for milsim units, as well as adding permanent features to missions. It is first and foremost meant to be used in milsim scenarios in multiplayer. Though some features will still work in SP, a lot of them will not behave properly in a single player environment. Please also note that a lot of the mod's features are built around the premise that most milsim units send dead players to a 'respawn bunker' from which they cannot escape until the end of the mission. So when killed a player will be considered 'dead' by the mod. An admin, or the use of the JIP menu can reset that status but if you use a different respawn scheme some things might not work properly. While some parts of the mod are plug and play, most features will require to be added to the mission by the mission maker, and as such require some basic scripting knowledge. A lot of tweaking options are available from CBA options menu. This mod is in constant WIP, the idea being that each time I develop something for a mission for my unit I will include it here. Features: **Core features:** Fully configurable team roster. more here: Team Roster Guide You can change team roster color theme, decide if you want to display AIs and AI groups, even show all sides in the roster. Tracking of dead, alive, disconnected, reconnected players. more here Core settings Players will be flagged 'dead' by the mod if they are killed and respawn, allowing you to know they are dead even if the 'alive _x' scripting command returns TRUE. The mod keeps a registry of dead and disconnected players, you can decide to kill players that where flagged dead upon disconnecting when they reconnect (optional). Player intel data: Role, rank with NATO code, customizable rank insignia, radio frequency. more here Setting up player role, radio frequency and rank insignia Alongside CBA's option to change group name in the lobby, you can set a radio frequency for each group. In the team roster,and on the soldier's tablet the name you defined for the group will be shown instead of default Arma group naming (Alpha 1-1 etc.). Radio frequency is optional, can be set and will be shown in the lobby and on the player's PDA but does not affect either ACRE2 or TFAR radio frequencies. Admin warnings for current death toll. more here Core settings Whenever a player dies, admin is prompted a hint (this feature can be disabled). You can set a percentage of acceptable death ratio upon which the admin menu will automatically open allowing you to end the mission or allow players to respawn. Setting to remove map for players that are not formation leaders AFTER the briefing screen. more here Core settings Players with a map in their inventory will keep it during the briefing stage, useful if you do your briefings before launching the mission, but if you enable this option, only group leaders will keep the map once in game. Short automated cut scene when players join in. more here Core settings A small cutscene where the camera moves from above the player to first person view will play (locally of course) when the player joins the game (optional, can be disabled). Removal of disconnected players bodies. more here Core settings Bodies of disconnected players will automatically be deleted thus preventing looting by other players! (optional, can be disabled). Enhanced and configurable JIP menu. more here Jip Menu settings and framework Whenever a player Joins In Progress the JIP menu will open allowing them to rejoin their group (optional, can be disabled). You can decide to show all sides in the menu (useful for PVP missions) and include AI groups with playable units. The player can join any other player they select, if the selected player is in a vehicle and the vehicle has free cargo place the player will be moved inside the vehicle. Players cannot join other players if their vehicle is full. Players inside a vehicle are marked with an icon, the icon is red if the vehicle is full. The mod includes a function to turn any object into a JIP menu access point. When the JIP menu is used, a small cut scene plays for the teleported player and if they where flagged as 'dead' the mod flags them as 'alive' so you can use it to allow dead players back in the game. Powerful admin menu. more here Admin Menu guide and framework The admin menu can only be opened by a logged in admin and therefore doesn't work in SP, it includes a lot of features, mission statistics, dead players, etc. From the admin menu you can end the mission with a default ending or with any ending defined in the mission's cfgDebriefings. You can reset a player's status if they have been flagged 'dead'. You can heal all players (ACE damages) or just the selected player. You can remotely open the JIP menu for a selected player or for all dead players. You can see the selected's player location on the map and apply some preset punishment for a given player (chicken on head, push ups etc.). Punishments can be customized from the mission's description.ext. Last but not least you can remotely edit any player's equipment (opens ACE arsenal). PLEASE NOTE: As of now, limitations to ace arsenal only allow you to change uniform, vest and helmet and their contents. Backpacks and equipped weapons cannot be changed. I will work on a workaround solution in the next update. **Soldier PDA and framework** more here Soldier PDA use and framework guide The mod includes a PDA item that can be accessed through ace self interactions >> equipment if the player has the pda in their inventory. Access to personal data, map and team roster more here Soldier PDA use and framework guide Default tabs in the PDA include player self intel,a map (can be disabled) and a team roster. Stopwatch, alarm and timer functionalities more here Soldier PDA use and framework guide The PDA has an alarm app that allows players to set an alarm or a countdown timer and includes a stopwatch feature. Possibility to send, receive and collect data and pictures. more here Soldier PDA use and framework guide From your mission description.ext you can predefine data and pictures that can be added to the tab's gallery app or to the tab's data app. Each data or picture can be given separately and therefore discovered mid game. (2 functions are included that do just that). Data can be shared and transferred between players if they are within a ten meters radius of each other. **Fiberscope** Fiberscope Item more here Fiberscope item The mod includes a fiberscope item that allows equipped player to look under doors (ACE self interaction >> equipment). It only works if you are next to a door or a window. **Vehicle spawner module** Vehicle spawner more here Vehicle spawner The mod includes a function to turn any object into a vehicle spawner, you can select what type of vehicles (see, land, air, all of them) the spawner will allow you to spawn. Mission makers and admins can decide which mods/ dlcs and factions are available from the spawner. The spawner works fine with vanilla assets, RHS, CUP and PROJECT OPFOR vehicles, some vehicles from other mod might not be listed properly depending on the mod's config files. **Radio chatter module** Play ambient radio chatter from a radio prop more here Radio chatter framework The mod includes a function to turn any object (but preferably a radio prop) into a random radio chatter player. The radio can be turned on and off (ACE interaction) effects are global and the same chatter is played on every machine. By default I have included a US military radio chatter channel (with samples taken from the excellent TV show Generation Kill) but you can create your own channel with custom sounds either from the mission's description or by packing them into a custom addon (if you do so, please share!). **Map markers** Customized map markers I have also included a shit ton of customized map markers all of them are available to mission makers, and some of them (not all, so has not to overcrowd the icons tab) to the players. **Hacking and downloading tool** more here Hacking tool guide and framework A hacking tool object is included, you can still disable a CBA option if you want to allow players to perform hacks and data download without the item in their inventory. Hacking and downloading tool item Two functions are included to make objects hackable, while hacking or downloading content players can still move but they have to stay within range of the objects. **ACE 3 Sniper Training Helper** more here Ace 3 Sniper Training module The mod includes a module to make quick and easy sniper training mission with ace 3 ballistics. You can create training areas where players will be able to display a bullet cam, hit parts of targets will be displayed and shot parameters returned after a successful shot. In addition you can create a target spawner for training on live/moving targets. **Helicopter taxi system** more here Helicopter taxi system The mod includes a helicopter taxi system that you can enable/disable. Conditions to be able to call a helicopter as well as available types of helicopters are all configurable. **Zeus player avatar invisibility and camera follow toggle** more here Zeus support If your zeus player has a playable avatar you can toggle its visibility by pressing a key, when invisible the avatar "follows" the zeus camera, thus allowing ACRE2 users to eavesdrop on the players unseen. **Artillery and CAS support requester** more here Artillery and CAS support The mod features a highly configurable CAS and Artillery requester. Requests are made by providing grid coordinates for realism's sake. **Supply drops requester** more here Supply drops requester Along with the artillery and CAS requester you will find a configurable supply drop requester. Requests are made by providing grid coordinates for realism's sake. **Enhanced Map ** more here Enhanced Map The mod provides a new map item that can completely replace Arma 3's vanilla map. The map can be put on the ground and moved around, players not equipped with a map can then look at it. The map object texture changes depending on the world (20 maps + including vanilla and all cup terrains and other maps are included so far). In addition a player can fold their map and keep it in a corner of the screen. Of course this feature is inspired by the mod tao's folding map. But the folding map reacts to environment lighting like the vanilla map does with ACE3 and it's not centered on the player at all time, you actually have to select which portion of the map you want it folded too. **H.A.L.O. jump, H.A.L.O. Mask & hypoxia handling** more here HALO Framework Above roughly 5000 m men need respiratory gear to avoid hypoxia. The mod includes a fully configurable hypoxia simulation where players above 4600 m (altitude changeable) will suffer the effects of hypoxia and soon lose consciousness. In addition the mod provides gear for High Altitude Low Opening: A rebreathing mask with a special hud and 2 versions of a parachute equipped with Auto Activation Device based on a CYPRES II A.A.D. Accidents happen randomly with the breathing mask but don't worry the AAD will automatically deploy the parachute at the desired altitude! Extras: -Items attached with ace attach (glow sticks and IR grenades) are now attached to the parachute model once its deployed. (Works with most attachable items). -Configurable keybind to open parachutes instead of the tedious scroll-wheel action (default space bar). **Parachute insertion handler** more here Insertion Handler Configure a laptop to be an insertion handler and you're set! Select the players, AIs and vehicles/cargo you want to paradrop with you (cargo has to be manually prepared first). Click on your drop zone on the map and everyone will be moved in a plane and para dropped on the zone. (Static line jump only for the moment). **Extra props and inventory items** more here Items and props The mod includes some props and useful items such as: Empty ammo Box, Empty Supply Box,AceX field rations crate, FOB container crate, Camp container crate, Elevator Button,prop USB drive, biometric Scanner (with associated functions),Shooting mats,medical tent, RFID pass ** Listenable event handlers** more here List of listenable event handlers Using cba's Custom Events System you can track some events generated by the mod in your mission. **Miscellaneous functions for mission makers** more here Mission Enhancing Functions In addition the mod includes several functions designed to make mission maker's life easier: * Elevator simulation * Timer * Check when all alive players are on board a vehicle * Automatically fill given ammo crate with ammo fitting the player's weapons * Automatically refill ammo crate with infinite ammo/ items * Remove unit's nvg (regardless of the mod they come from) * Remove ACRE2 radios * Search object/ person function * ACE3 simple conversation interaction * MP compatible sit unit on chair with release condition * Splashscreen with customizable image * Static line parachute jump * Travel time ETA * HVT capture and surrendering function * End credits function * Group move in cargo function * Force player facewear **Deployable F.O.B.s ** more here deployable FOBs You can use the mod's built in compositions or create your own to make deployable F.O.B.s By default a few special crates are available that will receive an ACE 3 action to deploy a F.O.B. from. ** Powerful debug mode for mission makers** more here debug mode The debug mode allows mission makers to draw the triggers in game, view selection names for models, draw modelToWorld position and log customized debug messages. **Zeus Modules** more here Zeus Modules The mode comes with a handful of zeus modules allowing Zeus Game Masters to use a lot of its features while Zeussing. **Bonus: open and close medical tents** Big vanilla medical tents (base class "Land_MedicalTent_01_base_F") were missing an open/close action. I added an ACE 3 action to open/close the tent. When the tent is opened you can close it from the threshold or from inside the tent (ACE action centered at the middle of the tent, reachable from the threshold). When its closed you can open it from any of its two doors, the ACE action is at the bottom of each door, where a zipper would be.